Come to Me
by SouthernAndSassy
Summary: Olivia's been best friends with Erick Rowan since she came to WWE. She's always happy to have him around, especially a night when she wakes up to him 'exploring'. After being knocked out by The Big Show, what'll happen when Erick makes his nightly round to come check on her? (One shot because it won't leave my head)


_Okay, so...this is kind of based on a conversation with my Tumblr buddy SisterAdelaide...and partially because my brain has decided recently that it really, really likes Erick Rowan. I might expand this story later. We'll just have to see. _

Olivia laid in bed, her head still throbbing. "You want something to drink?" Emma asked, looking at her sympathetically.

"Just some water, please," she asked, finally sitting up a little. "I'm still a little dizzy."  
"You took a knockout punch from Big Show. I'm surprised you're conscious…I still don't see why you had to push him out of the way though."  
Olivia let out a long sigh. "I care about him. I just had to prove it. If he'd have gotten hurt, I would never have forgiven myself."  
The 'him' in question was Erick Rowan, and Olivia adored him. He'd helped her find the first day she was on the main roster; she'd gotten lost and he helped her re-direct her steps and then saved her some of the chicken fajitas they had in catering that day. Since then, they were nearly inseparable. Erick almost insisted on carrying her around when her ankles or knees were sore, and they'd shared a room every working night for almost six months. Erick liked to let his big hands wander all over her body while she pretended to sleep, and sometimes she'd wake up to him kissing her neck or her stomach. Olivia absolutely adored when he'd touch her, but he'd never do it when she was watching him. She attributed it to shyness, and inexperience on his part. The touching always seemed like curiousity; he'd spend the most time caressing and kissing the spots that made her want to moan. "I'm gonna leave you be. I'm sure he'll be by later to see you."  
"He was so upset with me," she whispered. "I don't know if he'll come by or not."  
Emma gave her a sympathetic hug. "Call if you need something."  
"Sure thing."

* * *

_ Big Show had been tormenting him for months; Erick refused to lash out at him outside of the ring. That was when he took to messing with Olivia. This time, Big Show had interrupted her match. "So Erick, I know you won't fight me just because I pick on you…but I know how to provoke you now…"  
Olivia tried to run, but Big Show caught her by the hair, throwing her over his shoulder as Erick's entrance music started playing. "PUT HER DOWN!" Erick screamed. Big Show responded by throwing her over the ropes and to the floor, making her scream out in pain. Erick scrambled to help her up, rubbing his big hand over her head. "Are you okay?" he asked as soon as they were turned. She could make out Big Show's figure behind him, and pushed Erick out of the way of the punch that would've knocked him out. After that, everything went a little fuzzy.  
_

* * *

She woke up to feeling gentle lips on her back; she'd just worn a sports bra and a pair of shorts to sleep, so there was more skin to show off. Olivia knew it was Erick. "Hey you," she whispered as his kisses went lower on her back.  
"Sorry," he said quickly, stopping his sweet patterns and touches.  
"Erick, don't stop…I know how much you like touching me," she finally said.  
Erick went back to kissing her back, his kisses landing on her shoulders before he stopped at the spot between her neck and shoulder. "I'm sorry, Livie."  
"Erick…there's nothing to be sorry about…"  
"You got hurt," he whispered, his face nuzzling into the spot. "I'm sorry I let you get hurt."  
Olivia turned under him, running her hands up his chest. This was one of the few ways he'd let her touch him when they'd lay in bed and talk. "I made the decision to not let you get hurt. That was my call. There's nothing for you to be sorry about.I just didn't want you to be mad about it..."  
"I wasn't mad!" he tried, looking terrified. "You weren't moving...and your eyes looked glassy. It scared me."  
"You were scared?"  
He nodded, kissing her forehead. "I was scared I'd lost my Livie...scared that Big Show took you from me."  
Olivia cupped his face, kissing his nose. "I'm here, and i'm okay, I promise."  
"I'll stay with you for a while, if you want."  
"I would."  
He smiled a little. "Can I have a good-night kiss?" he asked. It always seemed to her to be a border-line innocent request. Olivia leaned up and pressed their lips together, sighing in frustrating when he pulled away from her. "Just rest, Livie."  
They re-adjusted, Olivia on her side and Erick drawing patterns in her skin before wrapping his arms around her. He kissed the side of her neck gently before letting his hands glide over her breasts, making Olivia's breath hitch in the back of her throat. "Erick…" she whispered.  
"Sorry," he apologized, letting his hands stop. Olivia sighed, taking his big hand and putting it back to where it was. "You…want me to touch you?" he asked.  
"Yeah. I do. Touch me."  
Erick's big hands started gently squeezing her breasts, making her groan and unintentionally grind against his hardening cock. "Livie, princess," he groaned, sounding worried. "I'll stop."  
"No, Erick, please…" she begged. She was so desperate for his touch, for him to fully touch her bare body instead of over her clothes, to feel his hands on her, that she was willing to beg.  
He slid his hand under her bra, giving her bare tit a squeeze. "My princess is so soft," he whispered, licking the side of her neck. She gasped out as he did it again, giving her nipple a light pinch. "I love touching you, Livie…"  
"Touch me more," she whispered.  
He turned her so she was on her back, one of his arms under her. Erick pulled up her sports bra, freeing both of her tits. "Oh my god…you're so pretty, Livie…"  
She groaned as he kept touching her, letting out a loud moan when he pulled the nipple. "More, please," she begged, arching her back to him and sliding the bra completely off. Erick surprised her by lowering his mouth, capturing her nipple between his lips. Her hands went to the back of his head and she groaned in pleasure, holding him there as best she could. His mouth made a pattern of sucks around her tit, leaving a trail of reddening marks before he stopped. "Why…did you stop?" she gasped, trying to catch her breath.  
"I wanna kiss the other one," he said innocently. He gave the other similar treatment, holding it between his hands like he had the finest piece of china. His teeth grazed her nipple and she nearly came undone; it felt so very good. "Can I keep kissing you? Or do I need to stop?" he asked. His look was a little fearful.  
Olivia leaned up and captured his lips in a kiss. "Don't you dare stop…I like what you're doing."  
He smiled, kissing her nose before he started a downward trek, kissing her stomach. "You're so soft…and so smooth," he whispered, licking the skin. "And sweet."  
She giggled slightly, feeling him kiss on her exposed hips before he stopped. "What's wrong?"  
"I…never touched anyone there," he confessed.  
"I thought you'd had sex before," she asked.  
"The girls…Bray always let me have them when they were done. All I did was stick my dick in them because Luke told me that's what you were supposed to do."  
Olivia smiled at the almost innocent confession. "If I show you…would you touch me?"  
He nodded. "If I'm bad at it, will you tell me?"  
Olivia nodded. "But I know you won't be bad at it."  
Erick pulled her shorts down and off her hips; he stared in wonder at her. "Livie…you're so pretty…"  
She took his hand gently and laid it against her mound. "Touch me."  
He ran his big fingers along her slit, looking in curiosity at the wetness on his fingers. "Is this what happens when people touch you?"  
"Yeah…it's…how you know a woman is turned on."  
"I turn you on?" he asked.  
"Yeah, you do," she nodded, biting her bottom lip.  
"Do you get wet a lot when I'm around you?"  
She blushed at the question, knowing he meant nothing by it. "I…I do get wet. When you rub my back and I wake up to you kissing my stomach or my neck…it makes me wet."  
He sucked the fingers into his mouth. "It's sweet…I want more."  
Erick's fingers dove into her wetness, grazing her clit. She groaned and he stopped. "You touched my clit…it felt good."  
"Where?" he asked, sucking his fingers again.  
She reached down and opened the lips of her pussy, touching her nub gently. "Here…rub it if you want…it feels good when it's touched."  
Erick pushed her hand away, running his fingers over her clit several times before her breath hitched, the pleasure threatening to overtake her. Erick bent and gave her clit a kiss. "It's so sweet."  
"Lick it," she begged. "Please…lick it."  
Erick's tongue peeked out and he licked it, only a little. "Like that?"  
"More…please…lick me…"  
He started licking at her gently, groaning as her pussy responded to his treatment. "You taste so good, Livie," he whispered, not stopping. She felt the pleasure building at her core and she came, shaking and groaning. "Did I…"  
"You did so good," she whispered. "It felt amazing…that was an orgasm…I came for you."  
"Can I do it again?" he asked, looking eager.  
"Please…"  
"Tell me what to do to make you do it again."  
She instructed and he followed, soon sliding two fingers inside her and lapping at her clit. Olivia came harder this time, screaming out in pleasure. "Erick...please…"  
"Please what, Livie?" he asked. "What's wrong? What do you need?"  
"I want you inside me…please," she asked. "Please fuck me."  
He stood, sliding off his black jumpsuit. "Are…you sure?" he asked.  
"Yeah…I'm sure," she nodded, taking hold of his cock and leaning down. "Let me suck you."  
"I um…no one ever…"  
"Shh, just sit down, unless you don't want me to," she urged. "You can say no."  
"Suck me, Livie," he asked softly. "Please, suck my dick."  
Livie bent down and licked the head, making him groan. "Don't…cum yet, okay? When you get close, tell me, because I want to have sex with you."  
He nodded, running his hands over her hair as she started sucking. "Oh shit…you're so good at that, Livie..." he muttered over and over, his hand landing on her neck and rubbing it slightly. He let her suck him for a long time before stopping her, pulling her up by her hair. "If you keep doing that, I'm going to cum in your mouth."  
She crawled to his lap, straddling him. "Can we?" she asked, rubbing against him. "Can I ride you, Erick?"  
"Am I going to hurt you?" he asked.  
"No, baby," she sighed, cupping his cheek. "You're not."  
He reached down and lifted his cock to her, letting Livie slide onto him. They both groaned before Livie started moving slowly. "Livie…that…you feel so good," he groaned.  
"You do too," she smiled, feeling his hands grip her ass. She moved and rolled her hips, making him let out sounds she'd never heard another person make. "I want you on top," she sighed, lifting herself off and laying on her back. "Come here, please…"  
He hovered over her and kissed her forehead before splitting her legs, sliding into her hot pussy again. "I didn't know it could feel so good, Livie," he whispered, moving slowly. "Do you feel okay?"  
"Yeah, I do," she smiled, reaching down and pulling him fully into her. "Yeah…that's it…you're all the way inside me, Erick…fuck it feels good."  
Erick pulled almost all the way out and pushed back in quickly, hitting her spot and making her scream in orgasm. "Did I hurt you?!" he asked, looking panicked.  
"No, of course not," she assured, wrapping her legs around him. "Do you feel how I'm shaking? How my pussy is squeezing you?"  
"Yeah…"  
"That's what my orgasm feels like…you just got me excited," she assured, rubbing his head. He smiled slightly before slamming into her again, started a bruising pace that left her breathless and eager for more. "Erick, you've gotta slow down…"  
"I wanna make you cum again," he said slightly. "I wanna make your pussy shake. It feels good."  
Olivia regarded him curiously. "You've…never been able to make a woman cum?" she asked.  
"No…not like this…I didn't know it could feel so good…I just wanted to feel it again."  
"Then do it," she whispered, kissing his lips. "Fuck me like you were just fucking me."  
Erick started pumping into her, soon making her wet his cock with her release. "Fuck it, Livie, that feels so good…" he groaned.  
"Are you close?" she asked.  
"I…I might cum."  
"Do it," she nodded. "It's okay."  
Erick slowed down and wrapped his arms around her, going slow until he sucked on her neck and made her cum again. He wasn't far behind her, nearly collapsing against her neck. "That…"  
"Can…you maybe roll over and let me lay on your chest?" she asked.  
"Oh sorry," he said quickly, rolling over. Olivia snuggled against him, drawing patterns in his skin. "Livie?" he asked after a little while.  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you do this with anyone else?"  
She looked up at him, seeing something curious in his eyes. "No…not in a long time at least."  
"Can we do it again?"  
"We can do it as much as you want to."  
Erick smiled nervously, kissing her gently as he rolled them over. "You could…keep teaching me what you like…" he said tentatively, his hand slipping between them and rubbing her clit slightly.  
Olivia smiled. "I'd like that, Erick. I'd like that a lot."


End file.
